


Sorta Twitter DM Skin

by cherrytinged



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytinged/pseuds/cherrytinged
Kudos: 2





	Sorta Twitter DM Skin

baby @pjm

  


1:36 PM  


I am really trying to make this work but you don't let me  
  
8:48 PM √  
  
well you need to try harder  
  
8:48 PM  
  
why is it always up to me?  
  
8:49 PM √  
  
because you're the one that messed up  
  
8:49 PM  
  
and I've apologized a million times  
  
8:50 PM √  
  
I can't keep putting up with this shit over and over again  
  
8:51 PM √  
  


shortly after reading the message, she felt as if her whole world was soon to crumble, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


End file.
